1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display that includes a substrate, an electrode layer that has a plurality of conductors, and a silane derivative layer that is interposed between the substrate and the electrode layer. The silane derivative layers enhance the bond strength between the substrate and the electrode layer. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the display.
2. Description of the Background
Inkjet-printed bus electrodes and address electrodes are printed using ink that contains metal nanoparticles. For example, EP1349135 A1 and US20040043691 A1 disclose a silver nano-ink that contains a dispersion of silver nanoparticles, a surfactant, and an organic metal.
US 20040038616 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing a flat monitor screen in which grooves are milled or etched into a glass and address electrodes are printed by inkjet printing.
Another approach for inkjet printing narrow metal lines onto a glass or indium tin oxide (ITO) substrate involves a plasma substrate pretreatment that places the contact angle between the substrate and metal ink within the range of 30 to 60 degrees. This allows uncontrolled diffusion of the ink on the substrate to be prevented (see U.S. Application No. 2003 0083203 A1 and M. Furusawa et al., SID 02 Digest, 753-755). Generally, a contact angle of 20 to 60 degrees is obtained by plasma fluorination with CF4, C2F6, or C3F8. However, this method has the disadvantage that the viscosity or bond strength of printed and sintered ink on the substrate is very low.